porn without plot
by cherryblossomthundercrash
Summary: porn au mini-series
1. video 1

**001\. _Teen gets fucked hard and cums_**

Sakura is almost screeching into her pillow as Sasuke drives into her, fast and hard. Trapped beneath his weight as he straddles the back of her thighs, she has long given up on keeping up with his unforgiving rhythm. She's a mess underneath him, her knuckles as white as the sheets she's clutching. Her mind goes blank with every curse he rasps, every stinging slap on her ass, every deep thrust. And he feels her pussy clamp around his cock.

He slows down when he feels her nearing climax and she whines in response, pushing her hips back desperately. She writhes helplessly as he leans forward, his hands planted on either side of her, caging her in. He places an open-mouthed kiss to her nape, her shoulder, his hot mouth trailing down her spine, and he relishes the way she trembles. Smirking, he pulls out of her completely.

"No!" she cries out in frustration, her release escaping her altogether.

He grabs her by the elbow and flips her onto her back. A low moan escapes him as he takes in the look on Sakura's face, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with unshed tears as he keeps denying her the completion she so desperately wants. He nestles himself between her open legs and claims her mouth hungrily, ignoring the movements and light shuffling in his peripheral.

"I want to see your face when you come," Sasuke rasps against her parted lips. Then he swallows her moans, running his tongue along the back of her teeth while slowly grinding his throbbing length along her pussy's swollen lips.

He pulls away from her again so that he could see all of her. Her face, twisted with need. Patches of red, purple, and yellow all over her neck and all across her chest. The way her tits rise and fall with her every breath, her hard nipples begging to be touched, to be licked and sucked on. Right down to the place where they are touching, where he continues to tease her at his own expense.

Sasuke rubs the tip of his cock against her clit and Sakura whimpers, quivering. "Please…"

He lowers his hands to his sides and lets her take control. She begins to grind against him, sliding her folds up and down his length. She holds his gaze the entire time and he sucks in a sharp breath when she raises her hips enough to grind against his tip. "Fuck me," he implores, nearing his own limit.

Without missing a beat, Sakura slowly takes him into her tight cunt, her mouth falling open in a silent scream as he fills her once again. She rocks against him, artfully clenching and unclenching around him to get back at him. And he only lets her get away with so much before he gives in to his own desire for completion.

He stills her movements and raises her hips slightly. She licks her lips in anticipation when he pulls out, only to drive himself into her to the hilt. Then he bucks savagely against her and she's brought closer and closer to the edge as the room is filled with his low groans and animalistic growls, skin slapping harshly against skin, and her own cries.

Sasuke starts fucking into her at an angle, hitting the spot that makes her thighs quiver and her eyes roll back. "Oh god, _yes_! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

She tightens around him and she cries out his name in a low guttural moan that she hides in the crook of his neck and he only has a second to be annoyed that he could never hear her moan his name the way that he's always dreamed of before her release undoes him, too. He pulls out and her fingers quickly wrap around his cock, getting rid of the rubber. His eyes slipped shut in ecstasy, feeling her squeezing him tight and pumping him fast until he's spilling himself on her flat stomach.

He only gives himself a moment to admire the way he stains her skin before he collapses on top of her and her arms go around him in a lax embrace. Sakura closes her eyes as she tries to catch her breath, her harsh breathing almost deafening to her own ears. Then she feels Sasuke's soft lips pressing lazy kisses to her neck, her breast, her stomach, right on the spot where her heart beats rapidly. She cups the nape of his neck and plays with his damp hair, giggling as he continues trailing kisses across her skin while she comes down from her high.

Then he presses his lips to her forehead and it's so tender that her eyes snap open, and she finds herself looking into hazy pools of black−

"And cut!"

Then the illusion fades and Naruto comes into view with a camera in his hand. Of course, she tells herself, that's all it is. Sasuke Uchiha is just a much better actor than she gives him credit for.

"Good job, guys! That was, um−really good. Looked like a lot of fun. As always."

Sasuke reaches for a pillow and chucks it at their cameraman before he falls next to her in exhaustion, arm still draped over her middle and she laughs.

"Fuck−Sasuke−_god_," she mutters incoherently, bringing a smug smirk to his lips. She cups his cheek and kisses his jaw. "That was amazing," she sighs, still reeling from it all, still tingling as she crawls out of his hold and drags herself out of bed. She makes a beeline for the bathroom, as is their routine.

Sakura gets into the shower right after peeing and runs it cold. She doesn't want to, not really. She wants to lay with him in the afterglow. She wants to feel Sasuke's touch linger on her skin for just a little longer, but she's slick with sweat and she's sticky between her thighs and his cum is smudged across her stomach, and she doesn't want her friends to think she's weird for not wanting to clean all of that off immediately.

Sakura and Sasuke have been making amateur porn videos for almost a year now, something they resorted to in desperate times, in order to make ends meet. It's not until three months ago that they asked Naruto for help, him being a film major and all. And it's a good side hustle; they make enough money to pay for rent at the end of each month and they have enough leftover for savings. Five videos in and Sakura should have enough to put her through one year of medical school.

That's all it is, a job. It's porn, it's _acting _. But sex with her childhood best friend is explosive and mind-numbing and not one of the multiple orgasms he's ever given her is _just acting _. And as she massages her scalp with shampoo she remembers the way he kissed her forehead and she wonders how long she could keep this up… pretending, in the small windows of time when they are filming, that it's real…

Frustrated by her silly little childhood crush, she pushes her face into her hands, forgetting that they are covered in shampoo. The burning in her eyes is immediate and she's flailing blindly when she hears the subject of her thoughts come up behind her.

"The fuck did you do this time?" he asks with fond exasperation. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, he takes her face in his hands and gently rubs the soap out of her eyes, directing her face towards the spray of the shower. She tries not to shiver when his hands trail down her sides and her hips before he completely steps away.

"Ah! Stop laughing at me!" she groans and when she opens her green eyes, they're red. She turns her back to the shower to rinse her hair, her soaked body facing towards him. She closes her eyes again and completely misses the way his eyes trails up and down her form. Then he shakes his head, internally berating himself for looking at her that way when she's so trusting, so comfortable in his presence.

He clicks his tongue impatiently and grabs her by the waist, switching their positions so that he could use the shower−and to hide his half-hard dick from her view. She merely sticks her tongue out childishly then proceeds to lather herself with body wash, both of them secretly wishing it were his hands roaming all over her slick body.

Sasuke turns the shower knob to the coldest and closes his eyes under the freezing rain to clear his mind, to calm his arousal. And his breathing only evens out when Sakura starts humming from behind him. And he thinks that no matter how good it feels to be inside her, to have her lips around his cock, these moments just hit differently. The comfortable intimacy, close but not touching, being naked and not having to be sexual. It almost… makes it all feel real…

He shakes his head before the thought leads to anything. It wouldn't do him well to entertain these thoughts, especially not when one of their agreements included maintaining professionalism and, above all, maintaining their _friendship_.

It's not until they've turned the shower off, about to dry themselves when they notice their friend still there, sitting on the toilet bowl with his camera still directed at them.

"You're _still _here?" Sasuke growls.

"Come on, they love this domestic shit!" Naruto reasons, backing up towards the door when the other boy glowers at him. "Makes them feel bad for being single and jerking off."

Sakura wraps her towel around her and crosses her arms over her chest, fuming. "Get out, Naruto!"

* * *

**a/n**: so this _does_ have plot. the title is just... because ssk n skr make porn... without plot...


	2. video 2

**002\. _Cute gf deepthroats for the first time_**

"Yo! Just wanna run this by you before I post it tonight!"

Naruto sets his laptop down on the table in front of Sakura's bowl of oatmeal and Sasuke's steaming mug of coffee.

Sakura continues eating breakfast as she watches herself on the screen, gloriously being dicked down by the boy sitting next to her. This should be weirder, really. It's almost disturbing how unfazed the three of them are, watching shameless porn at the breakfast table like it's the morning news.

Well, it _had _been weird, once upon a time. Naruto had been queasy back then, watching his two best friends − who are practically his _siblings _−have sex. He could barely look into his camera while he filmed them, he cringed the entire time he was editing the video and she was sure she heard some gagging and dry heaving in the middle of the night while he worked, and he couldn't look them in the eyes for an entire month. But their paycheck came in and Sasuke treated him to the most expensive ramen in the city, and he was completely on board.

"It's fine," Sasuke shrugs.

"Looks good to me, too," Sakura agrees.

Naruto smirked proudly. He always does a good job with the videos and he knows it. The lighting, the angles, the overall aesthetic and atmosphere, always on point. He also manages to hide their faces without it looking cheap and awkward. She _is _a pre-med student, after all, and Sasuke might go into politics someday, who knows, and it wouldn't do either of them any good if their porn resurfaced in the future, when they are peaking in their careers.

He turns his laptop around and starts typing away. "You guys know what you're doing for this month's content?"

Sakura crinkles her nose. "I haven't thought of it yet. I've been too busy with school."

"I'll look into it tonight," Sasuke offers. "You should go, you'll be late for class."

"Shit!" she hisses, having totally forgotten the time. She stuffs her mouth with five spoonfuls of oatmeal and struggles to swallow, before jumping out of her seat and gathering her stuff from her room. Coming back with her bag slung over one shoulder, she leans down and presses a chaste goodbye kiss to Sasuke's cheek before walking out the door. In her rush, she doesn't even notice the way he freezes and burns at the almost mindless display of affection and how the other boy hides a knowing grin.

It's not until she's sitting in class next to her best friend that she realizes what she's done.

xxx

Sakura pokes her head into Sasuke's room to ask if he's eaten dinner yet, and finds him sitting in bed watching his laptop intently. "Are you watching porn?" she finds herself asking instead. He nods minutely, never looking up at her. "For research or…?"

"Research," he answers, rolling his eyes. Of course, he would have locked the door if he were doing anything else.

She joins him then, slipping under his covers and sidling up next to him, totally uninvited but not unwelcome. This requires team effort, after all.

She cocks her head to the side curiously, watching the woman in the video lying on her back with her head hanging off the edge of the bed while the man teases her mouth with the tip of his dick. "We could try that," Sakura says, so casually that Sasuke chokes on his spit.

He looks at her in surprise then turns back to the video to make sure they are watching the same thing. The man puts his engorged cock in her mouth and Sasuke could see its clear outline bulging out of her throat every time he pushes his hips forward. "It doesn't look too comfortable," he says, swallowing audibly. He winces at the thought of the state of the woman's esophagus.

Then the woman next to him hums thoughtfully, eyes still trained on the screen. "It could be fun," she shrugs, just as the woman in the video starts moaning when the man reaches down to play with her tits.

"Are you sure you want to do," the woman starts gagging loudly, the sound almost painful to his ears, "_ that _?"

Sakura turns to look at him and he _knows _that look. It's his favorite look on her, when her eyes are hard and steeled with resolution, like she's about to whoop his ass into submission. The way she looks at him turns him on more than the actual porn they're watching. "I can ride your face afterwards if that makes us even."

He rolls his eyes, partly in exasperation and partly because she's making him hard. He looks at her for a long moment and she doesn't shy away from him, so he relents and takes note of the position in his phone. "Fine."

He never could say no to Sakura−what _wouldn't _he do for her?

She rolls her eyes when he expels a deep sigh and nudges him playfully. "Well shit, Sasuke-kun. Here I am, asking to gag on your balls and you still treat it like a fucking chore−" she yelps when he pushes her off the bed, tumbling onto the wood flooring with a heavy thud.

And so Sunday morning finds them in his room with Sakura on her back, her head hanging uncomfortably off the edge of his bed, with Naruto and his camera closer than he'd like. But the moment her lips wrap around his half-hard cock and her tongue swirls around his tip, every thought leaves his mind and all he is aware of is her and her warm, wet mouth.

She takes him in deep and when she starts gagging, he quickly tries to pull out. But she reaches up and cups his ass, giving him a light squeeze as she keeps him in place, even pushing him deeper down her heavenly throat. She makes him _moan _.

Tears start to form at the corners of her eyes. It's not the most comfortable feeling to have a penis jammed down her throat and balls repeatedly hitting her forehead but it's the sounds that she's coaxing out of him that gets her going. She reaches down for a moment, just to ease the building tension on her clit. Then she feels his hands on her, rolling her nipples between his fingers and squeezing her breasts as he thrusts into her mouth, no longer hesitating.

Sakura moans and Sasuke throws his head back at the feeling of the vibrations directly around his cock. She takes a break by pulling him out of her mouth to move her hand up and down his length, now covered in her own spit, at a fast pace that drives him mad. She sucks on his balls and releases them with a loud pop before taking him in again. The sounds coming from her mouth are wet and sloppy, ringing deliciously in his ears.

His thrusts grow harder and more frantic, and she knows his close. She moves one hand up and down his base, fondles his balls with the other, and swirls her tongue over his tip before giving a series of hard sucks. He jerks his hips forward and holds himself deep down her throat as he comes, and he feels her constrict tightly around him as she swallows his load, milking him of every drop. He bites down hard on his lip to fight another moan.

She trails kisses down his length before she lets him go then wipes the spit from her mouth. Then she rises to her knees and throws her arms around his neck and the way she looks at him so innocently with her big, glassy eyes makes him want to fuck her again. She giggles. "Did you like that?" she asks cutely, a slight rasp in her voice.

"You're fucking perfect, you know that?" he growls as he claims her mouth, his own arms going around her hips. She giggles lightly into their kiss and she pulls him down onto the bed with her. And she doesn't even complain when he turns their bodies so that she's on top of him. He grabs her chin roughly and gently pushes loose strands of pink hair out of her face, and the act alone makes her grind her wet folds on his thigh, aching for him.

Sasuke pulls her over his face so that she's kneeling over him and kisses his way from the inside of her thigh to her dripping core. He doesn't waste his time teasing her, especially not when she's earned it. He flattens his tongue against her slit before circling her sensitive bud, making her whimper. He catches her clit between his lips and hums, and she throws her head back in ecstasy, her moans music to his ears.

Sakura grinds her hips down onto his mouth and she feels his hands moving up and down her sides, cupping her ass and trailing up her spine and squeezing her breasts, all while his tongue laps at her core. "Oh, right there," she cries when she feels him angle his head for better reach. One of his hands catch a taut nipple between his fingers while the other reaches up higher to wrap tightly around her neck. Her mouth falls open in a sharp gasp and her eyes nearly roll to the back of her head as his tongue dips into her sex and explores her thoroughly, wildly.

He tugs at her nipple and squeezes her neck tighter, and he feels her pussy tightening around his tongue. She's getting wetter and wetter on his lips. Then she's pulling hard on his hair and riding his mouth in wanton. As she comes closer and closer to the edge, he stills her hips with his hands as he starts giving her sensitive bundle of nerves his full attention. He alternates between drawing figure 8's with his tongue and giving her clit a hard suck.

Sakura comes hard and as she does, he sticks two digits into her and hooks them upward, reaching her special spot. He drags out her release until her thighs are quivering and her entire body is trembling. Then she collapses on top of him, boneless and still twitching, her cheek squished against his thigh. She feels his hands knead her butt cheeks as he presses one last kiss to her dripping cunt.

Naruto's voice sharply cuts through the sound of their labored breaths. "You kids clean up and I'll figure out how to edit your faces out of this one. It's pretty hard since it's oral, but…" He leans down and his eyes soften as he looks at Sakura, ignoring Sasuke's penis seemingly staring up at him. He pats her head gently. "Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Mhmm…" she hums sweetly, and it sounds so sexual that he immediately straightens up and just awkwardly nods his head, clears his throat, and wishes them a good day before heading out.

Sasuke is forcing himself up when his breath hitches as he feels Sakura nibble on the inside of his thigh. Then her wet mouth wraps around him again. "Sakura," he groans. "Naruto's gone."

"Just one more," she says, voice hoarse from his earlier assault on her throat.

"Don't you have a date with Ino?" he asks, even as he buries his fingers in her soft pink hair.

Instead of answering, she lazily drags herself up so that she's straddling him. And she looks so beautiful on top of him, with her hair messed up and her lips swollen and her breasts red from how hard he squeezed them. And to top it all off, she's practically _glowing_. Absentmindedly, he raises himself up on his elbow and reaches out to gently touch her cheek. "Sakura, I…"

And she must know what he's going to say, because she leans into his touch and her green eyes sober up at the sound of his voice and she looks down at him expectantly.

But then he remembers the kiss from that morning, chaste and innocent, and he remembers the agreements they'd made when they started this, and he remembers _who _they are and _what _they are and the history that they have. Then his tongue shrivels in his mouth and the three words turn into five. "I don't think we should."

Sakura blinks, seemingly caught off guard, then slowly regains herself. "Right…" she says, voice tense and at a higher pitch than normal. She awkwardly clambers off of him and stumbles off the bed, still on shaky knees. "You're right, I'm sorry. Ino might throw a fit if I'm late, so… um, I'm going to shower first."

Sasuke watches her go and falls on his back once again when she disappears. He slaps his hands on his forehead again and again, _stupid, stupid, stupid_!


	3. video 3

**003\. _Horny couple next to sleeping friend_**

This is bad, Sasuke thinks.

Naruto's the only reason they're watching this movie. _He's _the one who has an eight-page paper to write on it. And yet, _he's _the one whose loud snores fill the room while the two main characters fuck on screen for the third time within the hour. _French cinema_, he rolls his eyes.

It _is _a good movie. The visuals are stunning and, matched with the music in the background, it's even entrancing. And if he pays attention to the story, he might find it profoundly sad and that's what makes it interesting. But he can't really focus on anything other than Sakura's legs across his lap and his hands kneading the area just above her knee. Why had he started giving her a massage again? Oh, right. Because she's a hardworking barista who's on her feet for nine hours and she looked like she was about to cry when she came home that night.

But it's dark and they're sharing a single blanket and he feels himself straining against his sweatpants. And he knows it's not because of the erotic art film that he's trying desperately to keep his attention on. No, watching people have sex onscreen has never turned him on half as much as they should. No, it's the way Sakura's breathing deepened and how he feels her knees twitch as if she wants to close her legs and how her thighs tense under his touch. It's the thought of how wet she is right now, right next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asks, purposefully moving his hand down her leg and up again. She jumps slightly and her head whips to the side to look at him. And her face−god, her face. She would kill him someday, he just knows it. She looks at him with so much want, so much need, and when she bites down on her lip, he knows that she's trying not to cry out for him. His hand slides down to caress her inner thighs. "Do you want me to…?"

Her teeth digs deeper into her lower lip. Time stretches before she gives in with a desperate nod and he thinks that this is _bad_.

_What about your silly rules, you annoying girl? _

She throws her head back as he cups her between her legs, palming her through her jeans. She leans back and raises her hips, hastily unbuttoning and unzipping and yanking her jeans down. Her panties are already soaked and he pushes it aside impatiently, aching to touch her directly.

Sasuke watches her face as he traces her outer lips with two fingers. Watches as she squeezes her eyes shut and her mouth part in a sharp gasp when he presses his palm against her clit while pushing a finger into her. He fights a groan when he feels how creamy she already is inside.

_Is it the movie or me, Sakura? _he wants to ask but he doesn't trust himself to speak.

He looks past her to make sure that their friend is still asleep before adding another finger. He strokes her, stretches her, and when he reaches deeper and curls his fingers, her back arches. She turns to bury her face into the side of his neck, moaning into his skin.

He feels himself twitch inside his pants as she breathes hotly down his neck. And as if sensing his need, Sakura's fingers ghost over his stomach before dipping below the waistband of his pants to grip him through the opening of his boxers. His breath hitches and he feels her lips curl.

She bites him to keep herself from moaning as he moves deeper inside of her, his fingers stretching her in scissoring motions before curling in, as if beckoning her release. She begins grinding her hips against his hand, mindlessly fucking his fingers, small whimpers escaping her lips despite her attempts to keep quiet.

This is bad, Sasuke thinks for the hundredth time as he shifts slightly so he could slant his lips over hers. She meets his kiss hungrily and without inhibition when she should be pushing him away.

She swipes her thumb over his tip and lathers his length with the pre-cum that's gathered there, her pace matching his fingers until he can't help but buck his hips into the circle of her hand. "I want you so bad," she whines breathlessly, and he loses it. He wants to see more of her, touch more of her, feel more of her.

She would regret this in the morning, freaking out over her fucking rules, and he would beat himself up for it. But still, Sasuke withdraws from her wet heat to scoop her up onto his lap in one fluid motion. She looks down at him with an almost devilish smirk as she grinds her hips into his once before pulling his swollen cock out of his sweatpants. He lifts her hips and positions her entrance right above his tip, the two of them holding their breaths with anticipation. The look in her eyes drives him mad, the way she's just aching to be filled by him−

The couch cushion shifts as Naruto turns, eyes still closed and muttering his boyfriend's name.

A choked noise escapes Sakura's throat and her fingers on Sasuke's shoulders dig in painfully as she looks down at him with green eyes wide with horror. Behind her, the movie couple have stopped fucking and the scene had changed to the main character crying in the bathtub.

"Sakura−"

"I−" She gets off of him and pulls her jeans high up to her waist with the same haste as when she took them off. She looks at his exposed dick then the sleeping blond then down at her feet. "I'm sorry. Um, goodnight," she mutters awkwardly, before running off to her room without looking back.

And Sasuke's left to tuck his painfully hard cock back into his boxers, glaring at the oblivious Naruto as he does so.

xxx

Last night had been a mistake. Sakura was exhausted, in every sense of the word; physically from her part-time job, mentally from her classes, and as much as she doesn't want to admit it, emotionally from this constant push and pull with Sasuke. Yes, she has harbored these feelings for him for almost a third of her life now and yes, she had seriously thought that she could keep these feelings at bay when she's fucking him for money and _yes _, she could feel it tearing her apart now.

It's just so unfair, how he could he touch her so easily, how he could look at her the way he does without knowing the true extent of his effect on her. How he could do this all so thoughtlessly while she wars with herself with every kiss, every glance, every touch.

"We should have a threesome," she says out of the blue. When she realizes she's said the words much louder than intended, she immediately ducks and takes her seat at their usual spot in the cafeteria. Her two friends look at each other for a long moment before turning to her.

"I mean, yeah, sure," Ino shrugs.

"What? No, I meant me and Sasuke-kun!" Sakura picks at her sandwich as she rambles, "We almost did it last night and it's the _second _time we've _almost _done it without it being related to work, and I need to rein myself in! I'm losing control and maybe bringing someone else in will remind me of my… professionalism."

"Yes, because having a threesome instead of talking these things out is always the way to go!"

Sakura stares at her blankly before rolling her eyes dramatically. "Okay, but threesomes would bring in _more _money."

"Pinky, you're using porn as a defense mechanism and it's getting exhausting!"

"Says the girl who led us here!" she rebuffs, throwing a french fry at Karin and hitting her right in the nose.

"Hey!" She retaliates, of course, throwing a fry at Sakura's forehead but not without dipping it in ketchup first so that it leaves a big red mark on her face. "I sent you a reddit link I thought was pretty interesting, I didn't tell you to start fucking your crush for the world to see!"

She pouts at that, suddenly feeling cornered as her friends' gazes locked on hers. But there's no judgement in their eyes, never−just pure concern. She picks up a napkin and wipes her forehead.

"But our electric was shut off," she murmurs, remembering how it had been winter when their funds were at their lowest and they couldn't even pay for heating. Getting into this business had seemed like a really good idea at the time and as the money kept coming, they didn't see the need to stop.

Sakura strengthens her resolve and picks up her phone from where it sits on her tray. "Whatever," she says, typing out a text to Sasuke. "We're doing it."

And when Ino and Karin share a worried look for the third time, she picks up her milkshake and ignores it. Meanwhile, on the other end of the cafeteria, Sasuke's phone vibrates on his tray. He sees Sakura's name and somehow manages to wait another minute to get to his table before checking the message.

The Uchiha's ass is barely touching his seat when he spits out the water he's drinking and the rest of his table yelps.

"What the fuck, Teme?!" Naruto yells. Shikamaru clicks his tongue and Kiba cusses him out and it's only Gaara who has the sense to grab napkins to wipe themselves with.

"Sakura wants to have a threesome," he blurts out absentmindedly and Naruto's jaw falls open. Their entire table looks at each other dumbly.

None of their friends know that they're doing porn, of course. They had simply assumed a long time ago that Sasuke and Sakura are friends with benefits, especially when he had vehemently denied that they were together.

Kiba groans loudly and rises to his feet, pointing at Sasuke with a pained expression on his face. "How are some people this lucky?!" he cries out and Naruto yanks him back down to his seat.

Sasuke stares back at her text, almost angrily, and wonders what the fuck she's thinking and where the fuck this came from. Is it Naruto's cousin and that blonde harpie? The displeasure must be obvious on his face because Gaara tilts his head and looks at him curiously. "You don't seem happy about it, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke doesn't do feelings, especially not with his roach friends who share a single brain cell. But he _does _take part in that single brain cell so he leans back in his chair and runs both hands over the length of his exhausted face. "I don't want…" he starts, pressing his palms to his mouth to muffle his words, "anyone else but her."

There's silence and he regrets his words as soon as they leave his mouth and he prays that something grabs the four dumbasses' short attention spans. But then he feels a hand clap onto his shoulder. "No way," he hears Kiba, laughter evident in his voice. "You caught feelings for your fuck buddy? No way, _you _have feelings?!"

Sasuke lowers his hands and glares viciously at the other boy but Shikamaru grabs his attention before he even considers throwing a punch. "What's holding you back then?" he asks. "It's Sakura Haruno we're talking about here. Everyone knows she carries a huge torch for you."

"She _did_," he agrees through gritted teeth. "When we were _kids _. She doesn't see me that way anymore."

And he's so frustrated that he doesn't notice the look the four share, shaking their heads at these two hopeless cases. One day, Shikamaru thinks, they're going to have to team up with Karin and Ino and lock these two up in a room until they fess up or something.

Gaara sighs tiredly. "Just tell her how you really feel."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

Naruto and Kiba snicker while Shikamaru just looks on with an amused look on his face. Sasuke wants to punch himself, opening up like this to these stupid men in the middle of this stupidly crowded cafeteria. But Naruto's boyfriend is ultimately better than his actual friends and he glares at them to stop before turning back to Sasuke with a considerably softer expression.  
"Then she doesn't," he says simply, but not callously. "At least you got the chance to be honest with her. And yourself."

He considers Gaara's words and wonders how someone so wise could be in love with a dumbass like Naruto. He almost thinks it's a good idea, albeit a scary one that would either result in eternal happiness or losing her forever−and the money that they make together.

But then Shikamaru drums his fingers onto the table, the way that he does when he's coming up with something ingenious. "_Or _you could do what she wants," he shrugs for effect. "Have a threesome… and make her jealous."

And this is the part where he wishes he has his own individual brain cell. This is the part where he wishes he's as dignified as the rest of his family and that he isn't this petty. But just like that, Gaara's advice flies out of one ear as Shikamaru's plan begins to form in his head. With a dumb grin on their faces, the two geniuses bump fists.

Kiba groans yet again, leaning in closer to the Uchiha with hands clasped in prayer. "Please, please, _please _let me be a part of this threesome with Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke growls. "Inuzuka, if you don't shut the fuck up!"


	4. video 4

**004\. _Amateur Couple Shares Kinky Young Teen_**

She isn't insecure; hasn't been since she met Ino and learned how to be comfortable in her own skin. But she looks at Mei Terumi from the other side of the room−looks at her long legs and her wide hips and her huge tits, looks at the way she bats her thick lashes at Sasuke and touches him on the shoulder with perfectly manicured nails, looks at the way he grins and obviously _flirts back!_−and wonders if she's the kind of girl he wants. If she's the kind of girl he wishes Sakura is when he's fucking her.

Mei Terumi is a teaching assistant like him, and Sakura assumes that's how he knows her. And she finds herself praying to god that that's the only way he knows her, because the way they flirted so openly and casually is starting to make her wonder if…

After ten more insufferable seconds, the two finally finish eye-fucking and Sasuke comes back to their table in their usual spot at the library. Sakura buries her nose in her book the moment he turns his attention back to her and to his disappointment, he misses her seething entirely. He frowns deeply and he almost pouts, having put on a show when she hadn't even been watching. He falls into his seat across from her and tries not to scowl. "She said yes."

"Good," she says without even looking up from her readings.

His ears perk up at the coldness of her voice and her indifferent demeanor almost gives him hope. He leans forward. "You're not jealous, are you?"

She finally meets his eyes only to give him a blank look and an exasperated sigh. "Sasuke-kun, please. I have a midterm to study for."

Sasuke slumps into his seat, trying not to be too obvious with his sulking. He's only beginning to thumb the edges of his political science textbook when he smells a stench in the air and, lo and behold, Naruto throws himself in the spot next to Sakura and his other roach friends crowd around their table.

Kiba leans over her and Sasuke feels a twitch in his temple. "I can tutor you in Chemistry if you want, just come over to my dorm room and I'll−"

And she watches Sasuke yank the boy away by the ear, teeth gritted as he mutters, "You could barely even pass Intro to Bio."

xxx

There is a certain grace in her movements and a cadence to the way she talks. She is seductive even when it comes to her most basic mannerisms. Mei Terumi is a container of sexual energy and Sakura steels herself as she slips her robe off of her shoulders, ignoring the way the other woman smirks and watches her like she's something to be eaten−well, in a way, she _is_.

Mei tugs at her hand and pulls her close, smiling sweetly as she pushes her pink hair over her shoulders. "Does he make you come, princess?" she asks boldly, while the two boys are still talking about the right way to set up the camera. Sakura gapes at the question and Mei smirks before leaning in closer to her ear to promise, "I'll make you come harder."

She shivers in response, at a loss. She doesn't even hear Naruto's countdown as the brunette gently holds her chin in her fingers and kisses her languidly on the mouth.

Sakura's breath hitches and her brain short circuits, and it's as if she's never kissed anyone before. But Mei tilts her head and her lips are soft and her kiss is gentle, eager but patient, and she slowly finds her footing as she raises her hand and takes a hold of her luscious brown locks in return. It's all so different, from Sasuke, from all the boys she'd kissed before. She's so much softer, so much sweeter, in taste and scent; it's almost intoxicating.

She feels the other woman's breasts against her own, a hand coming up between them to cup her sex. She gasps as Mei backs her up into something hard and her back arches when she realizes that it's Sasuke, his hand coming up to grip her hip as Mei kisses her deeper and he dips his head to suck on the sensitive skin of her neck.

And Sasuke burns just a little with jealousy as he sees a different mouth on Sakura's, a different set of hands roaming her skin, touching her everywhere. But he sees the change in her, how her body softens and her anxiety leaves her muscles in soft whimpers as she loses herself to sensations. And he relents because he likes her best like this, because seeing her feel good turns him on as much as if she were touching him now.

She's breathless when they break apart. Mei licks her own lips and she cups the nape of Sakura's neck to tilt her head to the side where Sasuke nips at her shoulder before slowly moving up her neck, her jaw, until their lips are locked. He groans into her mouth as he grinds his hips into her ass. Then he cups her breasts and feeds one into the other woman's mouth. Her body tightens with pleasure, with Sasuke's cock hot and heavy against her back and Mei sucking on her hard nipple while he tugs on the other.

He holds her up as Mei trails her hot, soft mouth down the valley between her breasts to her navel, until she's parting Sakura's thighs and her tongue is flat on her clit. She hums with her lips around the sensitive nub and a strangled moan escapes the pinkette, her hips bucking involuntarily. The Uchiha reaches down in front of her and grabs a fistful of Mei's hair and pushes her face deeper between Sakura's wet folds.

"Oh, that feels−ah!"

Mei eats her out and he feels her entire body trembling in his hold and _god _, he wishes he were the one down there right now, tasting her, pleasuring her, driving her wild. But then she reaches back between them and grabs his cock, already slick with leaking pre-cum, and pumps him at the same frantic pace Mei's fingers are moving inside her. Sakura throws her head back to rest on Sasuke's shoulder. She tilts her head and her eyes are delirious as he looks into them, nearly rolling to the back of her head as she comes. She cries out loudly in blind ecstasy and he almost whines in frustration when her hand abruptly falls away from his swollen hardness. Then the brunette rises to her feet and, without warning, slips her tongue into his mouth over Sakura's shoulder. And he devours her, his own tongue reaching into her rich mouth for every drop of Sakura.

And she watches as their tongues dart out and slide against each other, her mind in a haze. Then she leans forward and sucks on the skin on top of Mei's breast, before trailing open-mouthed kisses along her body as she slides down between them. She turns to slip Sasuke into her mouth just as he starts licking her off of the other woman's chin. She takes him whole and swallows intentionally, and she peers up to see him throw his head back at the feeling of her throat constricting around his throbbing member.

Mei's lips turn up into a glistening smile and she trails her nails across his skin as she moves behind him. She brings two fingers up to his mouth, the same fingers that she's fucked the other girl with. "Suck it," she orders, and he obeys. He wraps his lips around them, almost mimicking what Sakura's doing to him.

He looks down and he swears he's so close, seeing her lips stretched over his girth, her eyes glassy, her fingers working between her thighs−then he feels a delicious, sharp, stinging pain on his shoulder where Mei has bitten him. He releases her fingers from his mouth with a loud groan.

Mei turns his chin with her finger and kisses him once again, and Sakura's fingers falter in rubbing herself.

Sasuke doesn't like it; the way this woman is wrapped around him like a vice. But he knows that it's working, that it's affecting _her_. Sakura's sucking him off harder than she ever has, bobbing her head wildly up and down his length while also using her hands to massage his balls. The keening moans that escape her amidst the sloppy, wet noises almost sound like a desperate cry for attention. And he's being cruel, he knows, when he looks down at her and takes satisfaction in the way her brows knitted with the effort and her eyes are brimming with unshed tears. And he knows she's going to make him come faster than he ever has before.

_Keep your eyes on me_, her bright, green eyes seem to beg.

Then he feels hands squeezing his ass cheeks tightly, then slick fingers pressing against the tender skin around his asshole. "What the f−" and he breaks off in a loud moan as Mei's fingers enter him. It's overwhelming, this sudden feeling of fullness, and then she starts doing something magical with her fingers. "Fuck! What the−_ shit _−"

She presses down on a spot that he didn't even think existed and pleasure spikes up along his spine. Already at the edge, he reaches down and buries his fingers in Sakura's hair, pulling tightly like he knows she likes. Mei curls her fingers and Sakura moans pleasantly. He bucks his hips forward and her throat tightens around his cock as he comes, and it literally feels like his soul has left his body via his dick.

Sasuke is almost braindead at this point. His knees grow weak and his legs feel like they're no longer there. When he collapses onto his bed and on his back, Sakura kneels between his open knees, taking him back into her mouth to squeeze him of everything he's worth. She swallows all of him and she rises to her feet, a small smile on her lips as she looks down at his wasted form. She wipes his cum from the corner of her mouth only to suck it off of her finger and he groans at the sight, absolutely enamored with this woman.

He reaches out for her but a different figure blocks her from his view.

"My turn," Mei says huskily, climbing on the bed to straddle his lips. Sakura watches as she grinds her wet cunt along his already-hardening length. She lifts her hips and positions her sex right over his tip, and suddenly Sakura feels like an outsider in this bedroom. All of a sudden, she's sober and sick to her stomach.

"C-cut!" she blurts out in a panic and the room goes still.

Then she sees hands on Mei's hips, pushing her aside as Sasuke lifts himself up, eyes clear once again. He walks towards her with a worried look on his face and suddenly, she feels like crying. "You good?"

Mei is by her side in a second with a gentle hand on her shoulder and a concerned look on her face. "Is everything okay, sweetheart?" She's staring deeply into Sakura's eyes, biting down on her lip as though she's genuinely worried and Sakura feels guilty for even being jealous.

All of a sudden, she feels unsure again, lost. She takes the wipes from Naruto and wipes herself off, and she gives the three people in the room her best smile. "I'm sorry, I just… I started feeling dizzy all of a sudden.." She shakes her head. "I think this was just too much for me."

Mei nods sympathetically, moving her hand down to rub her back in a soothing circle. But Sasuke isn't as convinced and over her shoulder, Naruto's shaking his head at him. "I just need to rest," she says tightly. With a forced chuckle, she adds, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea doing this so soon after midterms."

Maybe, a part of her thinks bitterly, it wasn't such a good idea to do this at all. And Sasuke would have agreed.

Naruto helps her slip into her robe and he glares at Sasuke as she walks out of his room with heavy shoulders. Sasuke stares at him viciously in response.

Mei sees the entire exchange and her mouth falls open in realization. She looks to Naruto and he rolls his eyes in exasperation, then she looks to Sasuke as he angrily dons his own robe, his expression a cross between anger, worry, and confusion. "Oh boy," she mutters and she couldn't help but grin when the blond shakes his head, as if saying _Tell me about it _.

xxx

She comes out of her room for something to drink and immediately turns around when she catches sight of Sasuke in the living room, legs propped up on the low table before him with his laptop on his lap. He's wearing his glasses, which means he's working. And she could only hope that he's too focused on doing his job to notice her making a u-turn back to her room.

"Sakura."

She winces. She takes a deep breath before reluctantly turning around and walking towards the open space but she chooses to move around in the kitchen instead of taking a seat in the living room. "I'm sorry about earlier," she starts. She boils water and he pushes his palms into his tired eyes. "Is Mei still here?"

He shakes his head, frowning slightly. He closes his laptop and tosses it aside to join her on the island. "I sent her home when you left. She was really worried about you."

He takes notice of the empty mug in front of her, a tea bag sitting patiently inside waiting for hot water. She only drinks tea when she's in a particular mood. He closes the distance between them and cups her face in his hands, feeling for a fever, oblivious to the way she's only flushed because of him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She pushes his hands away and takes a step back. "I'm really fine, Sasuke-kun," she insists. "That was just… too intense? Listen, about rent−"

"Don't worry about the rent. We've pooled enough money from previous videos. Plus my next paycheck from school's about to come in. Yours too, right?"

She nods. "I got a lot of tips from last week, too, because it's been so busy. So that's a bonus."

"See?" he grins, and even in the dark, it's heart-stopping. "It works out."

It works out, Sakura agrees, as she pours hot water into her mug. She dips the tea bag into it almost absentmindedly as they fall into silence. But she couldn't help but wonder if it's worth it.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think this was a mistake?" she finds herself asking. "I mean, we didn't have to resort to porn. We could've, I dunno, swallowed our pride and called home."

He braces himself against the edge of the island and frowns in thought. "Do _you _think it's a mistake?" And he hates the way that he sounds, how insecure, how scared.

"I don't," she answers truthfully. Then her hair sways as she laughs humorlessly. "I mean, how can I? We came out here to prove something to our parents and not once have we asked them for help since doing this. I could put myself through med school with this money. Naruto could buy his own filming equipment and pursue his passion projects, and you−you're finally free from your family. You can afford the independence you've always wanted… we're doing pretty fucking well for a bunch of 21-year-olds!"

"But sometimes I wonder if it's worth it," she continues, voice growing much quieter, "to put our friendship on the line like this."


	5. video 5

**005\. _Club Bathroom_**

Naruto only stops staring at his beautiful boyfriend when he sees a mop of pink hair drunkenly stumble out of the dance floor, arms linked with her two girlfriends. From the looks of it, his cousin had spilled her drink on Sakura, who only waves her off as she walks to the direction of the bathroom, swaying slightly as she goes.

From the other side of the room, he sees Sasuke get up from the stool he's been occupying at the bar since he entered the club. He hands some bills to the bartender before heading off to where Sakura had disappeared to, and Naruto could only sigh and shake his head in exasperation. He doesn't really know what's up between his two best friends, but it's getting frustratingly annoying at this point.

Sasuke and Sakura haven't made a single video since the day she walked out on their threesome skit. The first few days had him worrying about their living expenses, but then he got the job that he had applied to months before the two hired him as their… _pornographer_. Then Sakura herself got a pay raise at the cafe and Sasuke now has a tutoring gig aside from being a teaching assistant since finals are coming up.

So far, they've managed to stay afloat without porn. But what Naruto worries about now is the stifling tension in their home. Sakura is awkward and distant, walking on eggshells around Sasuke, who just looks on like a lost and neglected puppy when she doesn't speak more than two sentences to him. And now they're filling up the entire club with their angst.

He would hope that they could just fuck and get it all over with, but that's what they've been doing for most of the year and it hasn't solved anything other than their financial problems. Problems like these, he knows, can only be solved with the power of communication. Or an intervention.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asks, cocking his head slightly.

Naruto just rolls his eyes. "My roommates are the dumbest smart people I know!"

xxx

Sakura groans in annoyance as she runs her entire forearm under the water. She hates the smell of beer, which she knows will linger even after she's washed the stickiness off. The bathroom door opens and she almost jumps when she sees Sasuke in the mirror. She frantically looks over her shoulders to check the stalls and there's nobody else in the room. "Sasuke-kun! This is the girl's bathroom!"

He only gives her a blank look in response, before locking the door with a flick of his finger. She curses the tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach and how her thighs instinctively squeeze together in anticipation from the simple action. He casually walks further into the room to lean against the stall just behind her. "You've been avoiding me," he says offhandedly.

She winces. She reaches for paper towels to wipe her arm off, for something to do to avoid looking at him. "We live together," she answers lightly. "It's kind of impossible to avoid you."

"And yet, you've managed," Sasuke retorts, voice hard. He continues when she doesn't answer, frustration leaking into his every word. "What happened that day, Sakura? What happened that _night _? That was the last time you've spoken to me in two months −hell, we haven't even filmed _anything _in two months!"

It almost catches her off guard, green eyes snapping up to look at him through the mirror. Then she laughs humorlessly, shaking her head as though in amusement. "Is that what this about? Are you worried about money?" She frowns in confusion. "I thought we were doing pretty well even without the videos."

She sees his fist clench and unclench at his side and he throws his head back in frustration. He frowns deeply and opens his mouth just to close it again and clench his jaw. He fixes her with a hard stare that makes her mouth run dry and renders her motionless by the sink, unable to look away from his reflection. He looks at her like he's suffering and she's the only one who can put him out of his misery.

He walks forward in unsteady steps until he's right behind her, his forehead pressed against the back of her head. "I miss you," he says, so quiet and tender that she holds her breath and freezes. She feels him lift his head, nuzzling his nose into her hair. She feels him breathe her in. "Is it really just about the money? Is that all that's in it for you? Was it all just an _act _?"

"Sasuke-kun, what are you−"

She's cut off by a light kiss to her nape of her neck. Her mouth falls open in a silent gasp and her body leans back against him on instinct. Then his mouth is on her shoulder, on the side of her neck, on the underside of her jaw. "I want you, Sakura," he whispers hotly against her skin. "_God_, I fucking want you."

Sakura loses herself, loses her two-month streak of holding her resolve, and she loses the strength in her legs as he turns her around to claim her mouth. She tastes the bite of whiskey on his tongue and his kiss is positively better than any of the drinks she's downed tonight.

Sasuke presses her against the sink, cupping her face in his hands as he kisses her deeply. "I want you," he continues, his lips trailing from the corner of her mouth, down her throat and on her collarbones. "I want to be able to touch you just because I want to, even with no cameras rolling. I want to have you without Naruto watching and without having to share you with the rest of the world."

_I love you_, he's saying. _I've loved you since we were kids and it's been hell making love to you while not being able to tell you. It's been hell not knowing if you still felt the same way about me, hell not knowing where we stand, hell constantly having to check myself so I don't break the rules you've so carefully laid out. _

Her head spins with the liquor, with his dominating kisses, with the weight of his words.

"I want you," he says again, and that is all she hears. He searches her eyes for _something _but all she could manage is to breathe out his name and reach for him. He asks her if she's drunk and she only hoists herself up on the sink in response and spreads her legs for him. He steps between her knees like it's where he belongs. He cups the back of her neck and crushes his mouth against hers, and he groans when he feels her desperately yanking at his belt.

_He wants me_, she thinks, gasping when he toys with the thin straps of her dress and slides them down her shoulders to put his mouth on the thin lace of her bra. She pushes his jeans down his thighs and he pushes her panties aside, entering her swiftly and deeply. _He wants this. But he doesn't _love _me. _

He grips her thighs tightly and he takes her hard and fast. Her voice echoes through the entire bathroom so she buries her face in his neck, embarrassed. This is wrong, she knows. This is so fucked up. She wanted distance. She wanted time to herself, to clear her mind, to clear herself of him, to reassess where they stood in this relationship. And yet here they are, having a quickie in a club bathroom on their friend's birthday.

_Slow down, stop, _her mind screams. "Harder!" she moans.

Sakura whines when he pulls out of her, but then he puts her feet on the ground and turns her around so that she's bent over the sink. He enters her with one hard thrust and she presses the back of her hand to her mouth to stifle the loud moan that escapes her. Sasuke doesn't move yet, leaning down to trail kisses up her spine instead. "Let me hear you, Sakura…" She shivers at the feeling of his hot breath on her skin. "Fuck, let _them _hear you."

Then he raises her arms so that her palms are against the mirror and she's looking directly into her own eyes. "You're so beautiful," he says, his voice low and husky, words a little slurred. He sucks on the sensitive skin of her neck. "I was watching you all night. Do you know you drive me crazy when you dance like that?"

Sasuke is a mouthy drunk, she knows this. But the effect it has on her right now is mindblowing, it's like she could come from his words alone. She breathes in deep as his fingers ghost over her clit, while he slowly pulls out of her before snapping his hips forward again. "Sasuke-kun," she whines, "_ please _…"

"I love it when you say my name," he mutters, squeezing his eyes shut as he begins pounding into her.

She watches the two of them in the mirror. She watches him fuck her and it feels unreal. It feels perverse, voyeuristic. And she's never been so turned on. She watches the way they fit together, the way their bodies move against each other in a chaotic dance. She watches the way his face twists with pleasure, brows knitting in concentration. His bruising grip on her hips disappears as his hands move up her stomach to cup her chest, squeezing her deliciously and tugging at her hardened nipples. She screams his name and he bites down on his lower lip, a low growl rumbling in the back of his throat, as he drives ruthlessly into her.

"I'm coming!" he groans. His pace becomes more frantic and out of control, and he reaches down where they are connected and rubs at her clit. "Sakura, come with me−"

As if on command, she does. Loudly and violently. He spills himself on her ass and she slumps forward in exhaustion, supporting herself with her forearms. He bows into her, his forehead pressed against her spine as they both catch their breaths.

They straighten up and fix themselves with slow, lazy movements. Sakura's floral dress is bunched up around her waist and Sasuke helps her pull the straps back onto her shoulders, while she fixes her skewed panties. The thought of his cum on her underwear almost drives him mad.

There should be words by now. They should be talking. But unable to help himself, he cups her face yet again and kisses her deeply and almost lazily. Then he feels her fingers around his wrist. "Sasuke-kun, please stop," she says, in such a small voice that he starts.

"Are you alright?" he asks, quickly sobering up. "Shit, did I hurt you?"

She squeezes her eyes shut and breathes in deeply, lowering his hands from her face. "This was a mistake," she says, green eyes hard as she meets his eyes.

He frowns. "I'm sorry. That wasn't−I wanted to _talk _, it just−"

"It just happened," she agrees, smiling sadly. "And it's my fault, too. I let it happen, too."

"Sakura…"

"I can't have a relationship like that with you." She reaches up and cups the back of his neck, pulling him down slightly to press their foreheads together. "You're my best friend. There's so much history here and I can't let sex ruin what we have−and you know I'm right; sex ruins even the best of friendships." She sighs heavily. "I do want you, I _do _… but you mean more to me than this."

Sasuke's brows furrow and he clenches his jaw. His throat is tightening up. He remembers what Gaara had said, something about at least being honest about his feelings regardless of whether she rejects him or not. Then he takes a deep breath before pulling away from her, nodding slowly in understanding.

Sakura's eyes are watery and she turns away from him to fix herself in the mirror. "I think it would be best if you went out first," she says with a sniffle.

He nods again and exits the girl's bathroom without another word, then he's launched back into reality; into throngs of people, the dancing lights, the loud music that rattles the entire building. He finds Kiba at one booth and walks over to him with heavy footsteps. Sasuke falls unceremoniously next to him and snatches the bottle out of his hand.

"She rejected me," Sasuke says blankly, and the look of protest disappears from Kiba's face. He gives Sasuke a sad smile, which the Uchiha loathes because his friends are not nice and empathetic, his friends are roaches and if these roaches are nice and empathetic then that means something really fucked up has happened. And maybe it has.

"Well," Kiba says with a sympathetic grin, clapping his hand over the other boy's shoulder, "we can't all be winners like those two."

Sasuke follows the direction of his gaze and finds Naruto and Gaara slow dancing to an EDM song.

xxx

Sakura sits on the toilet bowl with her head in her hands. She's confused and heartbroken, Ino is angry, and Karin is waspish. The redhead bristles. "What a fucking asshole!"

"It's not his fault," Sakura groans. "He doesn't know how I feel about him."

Ino pauses rubbing soothing circles on her back to smack her on the shoulder. "Stop defending him!" she admonishes, then her blue eyes soften at how forlorn her best friend looks. She crouches down and cups Sakura's chin between her thumb and forefinger. "You wear your heart on your sleeve, Forehead. He'd be a fool not to know. And he's absolute trash for propositioning _you_, of all people, to be his _fuck buddy _!"


	6. BTS

**a/n**: miss zunaira aka one of my favorite authors noticed me on ffn and i got inspired and motivated to write.

the full-length sixth chapter is still largely unfinished but have this mini-update for skr's birthday + just because it's been a while.

* * *

**_behind the scenes_: sakura and sasuke decide to make porn**

_3/27/2019 11:57pm_

Sasuke holds the cake, walking through their dark apartment with nothing but the light of a single candle to guide him through their cluttered hallway. Naruto follows close behind with his camera, snickering as they crept towards Sakura's room. And he has the audacity to raise a finger to his mouth to tell Sasuke to be quiet when he's the one who can't hold himself together−the Uchiha smacks him on the forehead.

"One, two, three," he mouths and Naruto pushes the door open at three.

_3/28/2019 12:00am_

Two steps in and Sasuke freezes in his steps.

Time slows for a moment−

Sakura is a deer in the headlights, frozen in place, too shocked to move. Too shocked to even cover herself, as Sasuke dumbly takes in her exposed skin, her most intimate parts barely covered by thin, see-through lace. And when their eyes meet, they are wide in panic.

−then everything happens all at once.

Naruto ignorantly continues into the room with a deafening greeting and his camera directed at her. "Happy birthday, Sakur−AAAH!"

She screams, high and loud, a shrill alarm. "Get _out_!"

The boys back out of her room just as she reaches for the closest object she could get a hold of. They hear a wood-splitting crack and feel it reverberate through the closed door they're slumped against.

"What the fuck did we just see?" Naruto gasps.

Sasuke's just thankful that all the lights are out and nobody could see how flustered he is.

_12:21am_

The three of them sit around the kitchen island in somber silence, eating the cake that Ino and Karin had dropped off earlier in the day. Naruto has a cup of hot cocoa for comfort, Sasuke is straight out of a cold shower, and Sakura is wearing at least two layers of clothes and baggy sweats. She swallows another mouthful of cake before she finds the courage to speak up.

"I'm sorry," she says, face hot and words unsure. "I… really appreciate the thought behind the surprise…"

"Well, _we _were more surprised," Naruto mutters and Sasuke kicks him in the shin. "I mean," the blond continues, around a mouthful of cake. "If that's your spin on the birthday suit, I respect that!"

She's sure that her face is red as a tomato by now. She sinks into herself and she feels as though she's growing smaller and smaller in her seat. "I-it's not like that," she says, not meeting their eyes. "Do you think I'm attractive enough to do porn?"

Sasuke chokes and Naruto's eyes nearly bulge out of its sockets. Sakura hands them her phone, showing them the reddit link Karin had sent her on how much money people make from filming amateur porn. She plays with the ends of her hair as she continues, "It just kind of gave me this crazy idea−have you heard of OnlyFans? I mean, it doesn't pay as well as actual porn sites, but it's a start−"

Naruto whines and protests and Sasuke instantly shuts it down with a resounding _No_. She cringes at their response, typical of these egotistical, overprotective men. She takes a deep breath before reaching out to hold each of their hands in hers. "Guys," she starts, gentle but firm. "I appreciate the concern. But I'm not really asking for permission, you know. It's my body and it's my choice. I just thought I'd tell you so you'd know better than to barge into my room without knocking."

"Sakura," Sasuke says exasperatedly, running his hand through his hair. "Do you even understand how unsafe the internet is? Do you know what kind of creeps and weirdos are on that site?"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm a grown woman. I know what I'm doing. I can take care of myself."

"Okay," he says, but his tone is anything but conceding. His eyes, intense as ever, are challenging. "So you're going to start with solo shows and then what, you're going to escalate to fucking other guys on camera for more money?"

She frowns deeply at him, retracting her hand from his. "Like I said, Sasuke-kun. I'm not asking for permission. You can either support me in this or you could silently seethe. Now," she turns to Naruto, "where's the present Karin got me?"

_2:00am_

The cake had been Ino's present. Karin's is an artfully-rolled up joint. And the three of them smoke it out on their small balcony, huddled together to keep warm in the cold March midnight. Breathing the smoke deep into his lungs, Sasuke can't help but think about how they had fought for this−to move in together like they'd always planned when they were kids, to attend a university far from home, pursuing majors that were not dictated to them at birth.

And they are barely getting by. And it sucks when they have to call home with their tails between their legs to ask for money, a bunch of trust fund babies who can't survive without their parents' credit cards.

Sakura's the most stubborn out of the three of them, of course, which is why it's really no surprise that she's resorting to something as drastic as this. Naruto's dad had slipped them a check two months ago and Sasuke's brother paid off their electric bill for this month, but _she _doesn't dare ask for help when she calls home to check in with her parents. Instead, this little princess who's never worked a day in her life slaves herself for hours in a cozy little coffee shop not too far from campus.

He thinks about the part-time jobs that the three of them are working, thinks about how impossible it is to survive in the city on minimum wage.

He passes the joint to her and he thinks he can't really blame her for her decision.

_4:02am_

After tossing and turning and wildly thrashing restlessly in bed, Sasuke settles for scowling at the ceiling.

Every time he closes his eyes, he sees her: bathed in the soft glow of the LED lights she'd installed in her room, dressed down in pretty lace that suited her like perfect gift wrapping, with her pink hair tied back so that her long, slender neck that he's been wanting to sink his teeth in is fully exposed.

And every time he closes his eyes, he thinks of them−faceless men behind a computer screen, shamelessly getting off on her body. They don't know her; how smart and compassionate and driven she is, so hard-working that she would take her clothes off to put herself through years of med school when she could easily call home and have it all simply handed to her.

She's nobody to them and she deserves better than that, he thinks.

She wants his support? Fine. He's all hers.

_4:10am_

Sakura opens her door and finds Sasuke braced against its frames.

"So, porn," he starts. "How much money are we talking?"

* * *

**a/n**: i'm not entirely sure how i feel about this chapter as it was really last minute and i haven't really been writing for a long while now because i'm so busy with school so i feel rusty... but please stay tuned for the last two chapters, cumming soon!


	7. video 6

**a/n**: i believe it was _**TheRedConverseGirl**_ who first asked about a backstory, so this one's for you: the smut-part to the behind-the-scenes chapter!

_HAPPY SASUKE DAY!_

* * *

**006\. **_**Finally Got My Best Friend To Fuck Me **_

They approach the whole thing the way Sasuke and Sakura approach most things, with a bullet point list of pros and cons. Add to that another list of rules to preserve their friendship and other things that are more on the technical side of things, like maintaining anonymity and keeping safe on the internet. All over a shared bottle of cheap wine.

By the time they reach an agreement, they are wine-drunk and Sasuke is flirty and Sakura is touchy and they're practically sitting on top of each other on their living room couch. And when she leans in closer to ask "So, should we, like, break it in?" neither of them have the mind to say no. They scramble to her room like hormone-crazed teenagers.

Sasuke grabs a condom from their shared bathroom and Sakura props her phone against the stack of books on her desk for a "trial run."

He thinks this should be harder. Even with his mind clouded by liquor and the memory of her in lacy lingerie on the night of her birthday, he can't help but think that Sakura wouldn't agree to such an arrangement with someone she liked as easily as she'd agreed to do this with him. He might have known for a while now that she no longer harbored the little crush she'd had on him when they were kids, but the confirmation stings a bit.

But all thought leaves his head and his brain short circuits when he enters her room and finds her stripping in front of the camera. She turns to him then, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. She unclasps her bra and lets the piece fall to the floor and she's bare before him except for panties that leave almost nothing to imagination.

He stares at her dumbly, mouth falling open as he takes in her almost-naked form; her flushed chest, her sharp collarbones, her perky breasts and her pert nipples, up to the plump lower lip she's biting down on and her electric eyes.

Sakura tells him to take his clothes off and she thinks that this should be harder, too. Sleeping with her best friend and her longtime crush under these pretenses should be more terrifying and gut-wrenching. But it must be the wine, maybe she's drunker than she'd originally thought, because all she could think about is how much she wants this. And when he lifts his shirt and exposes the hard ripples of muscle across his stomach, her throat runs dry.

He walks over to her and leaves a trail of his clothes across her bedroom floor until he's standing in front of her with an evident bulge in his boxers. "You're not a virgin, are you?" he asks, and there's a delicious huskiness to his lowered voice even though he sounds genuinely concerned.

"No," she answers, already sounding breathless. "You?"

He shakes his head before grimacing. "God, it wasn't _Lee_, was it?"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh, despite her incredible arousal. She rolls her eyes, remembering how much he had hated her first boyfriend−and every boyfriend after him. "I'll have you know, Lee was very sweet," she retorts, albeit a little distracted as her eyes trace the line of his mouth. He's smirking like he knows something she doesn't.

"Hn." He shakes his head. He takes a step closer, until he's towering over her. He's close enough that her nipples graze his hard chest and she could feel the heat between his legs against her lower stomach, where it tingles. "_Sweet_ isn't what you need."

She shivers and he places a big, warm hand on her hip, thumb hooked on the waistband of her panties. "And you think you know what I need?"

"I know you," he says simply and she believes him. Just the idea that he knows what she needs, knows that she doesn't need _sweet_, that she needs hard and fast and rough because she can take it, makes her throb between her thighs. Then he presses himself against her and she almost loses it. The hand on her hip slips beneath thin fabric to cup an ass cheek, while he cups her face with the other.

"Can I kiss you?" he whispers against her parted lips. She nods quickly, needy.

This isn't how Sasuke had imagined kissing her would be like. Over the years, he'd imagined something sweet, simple, and innocent. He'd imagined tucking her pink hair behind her ear and she'd blush and smile softly, and the first press of their lips would be chaste and they would slowly go from there. The reality is _explosive_. The way he kisses her is out of control. He kisses her hard, smashes his lips against hers and there's tongue and teeth and too much need, and she meets him with the same force and her hands wander over the hard planes of his body and rasps "touch me" against his mouth as she brings his hand over her breast.

One hand squeezes her tit and the other her ass, pressing their hips together. He swallows her moans. She could feel his finger inching closer to her hot core from behind and she grins against their kiss, jamming her own hand down his boxers and gripping his cock in return. He nearly chokes on a gasp.

He is hard and heavy in her hand, already wet with precum as she pumps him. A finger slides inside her just as she starts yearning for what she's holding, imagining how he would feel deep inside her. She tightens around his digit just as she squeezes him, and she relishes the low rumble in his throat. She pulls him out of his boxers completely and dribbles a little bit of saliva onto him, moving her hand up and down his length, making him groan even louder.

"Oh, god," she gasps when he adds another finger into her, reaching deeper than her own fingers could ever reach. Not even in her inebriated state could she believe that this is actually happening, the two of them jerking each other off in her room in front of a camera.

He curls his fingers, stretches her in scissoring motions, and she begins bucking her hips into his hand. "Shit," she whimpers, grip tightening around his cock. She realizes she's too drunk and too horny for a prolonged foreplay. "I _need _this."

Sasuke pushes her into bed and scrambles out of his boxers before climbing on top of her. She throws her arms around his neck as he claims her mouth once again, tongue sliding over tongue, body grinding against body. She whimpers as he cups her breasts and rolls her pebbled nipples between his fingers. Her cries only get louder when his mouth leaves hers to trail down her neck to suck on her collarbone.

She throws her head back and briefly, she catches a glimpse of her phone. "Our faces are visible," she whispers urgently, barely coherent as he takes her breast into his mouth with a tight suck.

"What?" he murmurs distractedly, mouth full.

"The _video_."

He pauses in his ministrations and the two of them turn to look at the screen. Sakura lets out a breathless laugh at what she sees and Sasuke couldn't help but grin. They are a tangled, flustered, breathless mess, like horny teenagers going at it for the first time. "We look so stupid," she giggles, and she's in the middle of admiring the perfect curve of his ass when he slides her up so that their faces are out of the frame.

"Better?" he asks, pressing his erection into the thin, soaked fabric covering her sex.

"Yes," she hisses. God_, yes! Fuck yes!_

Sasuke meets her eyes and holds her gaze as he starts kissing down her body. He slides his tongue down the valley between her breasts and his fingers hook at the strings of her panties. "Wait!" she calls out in momentary panic and he stops. He looks at her like he's willing to stop if she said the word and she appreciates him for it. Sheepishly, she asks, "How much time do we have?"

He rolls his eyes. "Dobe's sleeping over at his friend's," he murmurs, continuing to place open-mouthed kisses down her stomach. She tenses and her muscles tighten with anticipation, but then−

"Wait, which friend?"

He grimaces just a little now. "He said his name's Gaara, or something," he answers, a little annoyed that she's even thinking about that moron at a time like this. He yanks her panties off and he's so close to where he wants to be. But just before he buries his face between her legs, she reaches for him and brings him back up.

"Wait, I−"

"What?!" he actually snaps.

"I need you," she whimpers. "_Now_."

In one fluid motion, Sakura flips their positions, knocking him flat on his back. With his breath knocked halfway out of his lungs, Sasuke looks up at her, with her cocky smirk and her heaving chest and her glazed green eyes, and he finds himself completely at her mercy. She holds his gaze as she reaches for the condom and tears the packet open with her perfect teeth. His cock twitches at the sight and she giggles before rolling the rubber over his tip. For someone who seems to be nearly at their limit, she's moving her hand down his length at a painstakingly slow pace that makes him thrust his hips upward impatiently. He groans when she finishes with a tight squeeze to the base of his shaft, fingers only lightly brushing his balls. Tease.

Then there's a moment of clarity that passes between them, a sober realization. A reminder of who they are, what they are, and the implications of what they are about to do. They could continue and make a living off of toying with their own feelings or she could get off of him and they could both get dressed and hope that they could laugh about this _almost _someday.

But the moment was gone as soon as it came. Decisively, Sakura lifts her hips and lines his dick with her cunt. Slowly, she sinks onto him, mouth falling open and back arching gracefully as she takes his thick girth little by little. He guides her with a bruising grip on her hips, pressing her down until he's all the way inside. And she's burning, tight and wet, and her pussy is heavenly around him. Every single one of Sasuke's wet dreams couldn't have prepared him for this moment of absolute perfection.

Then she grinds her hips into his and he swears he could come right then. His hands travel up and down the curves of her body as she rides him. His eyes follow the bouncing of her perfect tits, watches her kiss-swollen lips as the sweetest sounds come out of them, and commits to memory the image of his cock pushing into her to come out glistening with her juices−and _fuck_, she's dripping wet, he could hear it in every slap of skin against skin. And she's gorgeous on top of him, absolutely carefree as she bounces on his dick.

Sakura places her hands on his chest as she rocks against him harder and faster, pushing him closer to the edge with a swivel of her hips. "Sakura−" he bites out but she's quick to clamp a hand over his mouth.

"D-Don't−" she stutters, as he continues driving into her. "−say my name… the camera−"

She slows to a grind and one particular roll of her hips has his back lifting off of the bed in an arch. He groans into her palm and the vibrations crawl beneath her skin. His cock twitches inside her, pulsates, fills her and stretches her in the most delicious of ways. He's hitting all the right spots as he drives inside her and yet, nothing gives her more pleasure than bringing _the_ Sasuke Uchiha to an equal state of feverish wanton.

She removes her hand to cover his mouth with her own instead, and slides her hand down to wrap around his throat. "Can I?" she murmurs against his lips, and she couldn't help but smile at his needy answer. She gives his neck a light squeeze, only adding more pressure when he lets her. His cock twitches and his balls tighten in response.

With her hand around his neck, Sasuke takes control by grabbing her hips to hold her down as he bucks against her, fucking into her at an angle that makes her see stars. She's already close but she could tell that he's much closer, his pace growing more frantic and he's practically growling as he fucks her to completion.

"I need you−to come!" he reaches down to their joined sexes to thumb her sensitive little nub. But she only grows tighter around him and he's gone. Sasuke thrusts up into her hard and deep for a final time, body going rigid as he comes with a loud, strangled groan.

Sakura whines when her orgasm escapes her, but his thumb is relentless against her clit. "Come here," he rasps, pulling her down, her tits in his face. He pulls a nipple between his lips, twirling his tongue around it as he suckles gently. "Fuck, just−keep going," he says, hands squeezing her ass as he continues to pound into her with his sensitive member. "Come for me."

"Touch yourself," he demands through gritted teeth, and she does. The low rumble of his throat and the deep velvet of his voice makes her quiver, as he rams into her, bringing her closer and closer to her release. "Make yourself come on my cock, _good girl_."

_Fuck!_ "Oh, my god!" she cries out as a wave of pleasure violently rips through her. Sasuke continues grinding against her as she rides her orgasm like a fucking gentleman, until she sags bonelessly on top of him. "Thank you," she whispers against his slick skin when he hisses from how painfully sensitive his cock must be by now.

He chuckles. "For making you come? You're welcome...?" And (half-)jokingly, he adds, "I'd suffer for you."

This is it. They've broken it in, they've crossed the line. Sakura doesn't know if it's still the wine, or maybe it's the post-coital afterglow, or maybe it's the way Sasuke is threading his fingers in her hair and massaging her scalp, but none of this feels wrong. None of it is as terrifying as it should feel−if anything, it feels _right_.

She mewls and curls against him like a cat, and she thinks that she could lay on his chest forever, without knowing that he's thinking he'd like to keep her there for longer. And when she decides she's overindulged herself, she props herself up on shaky arms and rolls off of him and out of bed. "We should pee," she says when he shoots her a questioning look.

"Last chance to turn back," he says later, as he waits outside of the open bathroom door while she sits on the toilet.

"Do you want to?" she asks.

"Not really."

"Me neither." _Not after that_.


	8. video 7

**007\. **_**Tied Up Teen**_

Sasuke feels like hell. He trudges up the stairs of his apartment building with a hellish hangover and a broken heart, stinking like a wet dog from spending the night on Inuzuka's couch. For three flights, the events from the previous night plays in his head over and over again−him, Sakura, drunken sex in the club bathroom, getting _rejected_. And very briefly, he thinks about their first time, which feels so long ago now. They had been naive to think they could have done anything to prevent this from ending badly.

He fumbles with his keys as he reaches the door, and he's welcomed home by a redhead who sneers at the sight of him. He scowls back at her, closing the door behind him.

"You asshole!" Karin hisses, dropping her breakfast bagel into her plate to jab a finger into his chest, much to his confusion. "You inconsiderate bitch of a son!"

Before he could even ask what she's on about, Ino comes out of Sakura's room with a sickly saccharine greeting that quickly turns sour when she spots him. She stops in her tracks, blue eyes turning icy. "You!" she charges towards him, pulls her elbow back then−

If Sasuke had felt like hell moments before, he feels like he's entered an entirely different circle of hell now. Ino's fist sends him stumbling back and he slumps against the wall, where he watches with hazy vision as she yelps in pain and cradles the hand she's punched him with, and Karin restrains her from coming at him again.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke shouts, voice muffled by his hands cupping his bleeding nose.

"You fucking asshole!" she shouts back, trying to claw past her friend. "I thought you cared about her, you self-serving prick! How could you _proposition _her like that?!"

As if the hangover wasn't torture enough, now the pain from the center of his face vibrates through the rest of his skull and the blonde's loud yapping threatens to split his brain in half. Through the ringing in his ears, it takes a few more seconds before he could comprehend what she's saying, and he _still _has no idea what she's saying. "What the _fuck _are you talking about?"

It's Karin who responds then, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose and shooting him a stern look. When she answers, her voice is thick with disdain. "Sakura told us all about it, you jerk. How you got her alone in the bathroom to ask her to be your fuck buddy."

"_What_!"

"Don't tell me I punched you so hard that you forgot, you sleazy scumbag."

"Alright, can you fucking stop with the namecalling?" he bites out frustratedly. "And I didn't ask her to be… _that_."

"Then, what _did _you do, Sasuke Uchiha? Because we spent an entire hour consoling her while she cried herself dry on a public toilet!"

He finds himself entering yet another one of hell's inner circles. The girls have barely said anything but already, this is too much information. It's too much of a realization. Too much of a revelation. "None of your business," he says. He grabs the two of them by the arms and hauls them towards the door against their protests. "Stay out of my apartment, I need to talk to her."

He shuts the door in their angry faces and ignores their pounding fists against it until it eventually cedes and he could imagine the two of them sulking as they descended the stairs, still in their pajamas. He's about to knock on Sakura's bedroom door when she emerges from the bathroom, green eyes wide in panic.

"What is going on out h−Sasuke-kun! What happened to you?!" She's in front of him in a heartbeat, holding his bloodied face in her hands.

"Your friends jumped me," he shrugs. She's freshly-showered and barefaced, but her eyes are red-rimmed and the tip of her nose glows pink. He thinks he deserves it.

xxx

"Well, it's not broken… just a little swollen. And bruised. But you'll be fine!"

She sits on the couch with his head pillowed on her lap, her fingers in his hair, and her hand holding an ice pack to his nose, now clean of blood. She presses her fingers into his scalp and he hums pleasantly, eyes remaining shut. "How's your head?" she asks softly.

"Better," he answers.

The silence stretches and every word unspoken hangs heavily around them. It almost hurts to be here, to be so close to him−she even wonders if he remembers anything from last night; what they did and what he said and how she'd refused him. She'd spent most of the night crying and no doubt that's what all the yelling she barely heard through the shower was all about. "I'm sorry about them−"

"Did you reject me because you still love me?" His eyes snap open, his gaze probing. A deep, dark abyss that she could easily lose herself in. Her chest begins to squeeze and the only response she could manage is a small nod.

Sasuke takes the ice pack from her hands as he sits up with a groan, and she winces. She bites the inside of her cheek as her eyes begin to sting yet again, tears welling along her lash line, which has gone raw and dry and itchy from already crying too much. She hastily wipes away at both eyes, laughing humorlessly to herself. Just as she buries her face in her hands, she feels him edge closer, his arm resting on the couch, just behind her back.

"You know me, Sakura. I say the wrong things all the fucking time, I−" she could hear the grimace in his voice. "I wasn't asking you for… something casual."

Another stretch of silence and she could feel his eyes on her like a heavy blanket. His words sink in slowly and when it clicks, it feels like whiplash. Her hands drop to her lap and she turns to him in bewilderment. "_What_?"

Sighing, Sasuke cups her tear-stained face in his hands, wiping her tears away with a brush of his thumbs. "You're supposed to be the smart one around here…"

"How was I supposed to know that when all you said was that you wanted to fuck me?" she cries out. He winces when she lands a hard punch to his arm and she mumbles an apology.

Eyes softening, he presses his forehead to hers. "You of all people should know that I wouldn't touch you the way I do if I didn't feel this way about you," he murmurs, before kissing the tip of her nose, which makes her pout and sniffle.

"I could never assume things with you," she says. "Because I read too much into everything that you do and I don't want to end up hurting myself if I'm… wrong about it all."

"I'm sorry for how it went down." His frustration with himself is evident in his voice, his brows furrowed and teeth gritted. "I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I just… I wanted to be _more_, but I was scared of losing you."

Sakura soaks in every word he says, and it's all too overwhelming. Her heart pounds painfully in her chest and rings in her ears, every part of her tingles, and the butterflies in her stomach are explosive. He presses his lips to the tip of her nose once again, then to her wet lashes, up to her forehead. He finally touches her lips, angling his head to keep his throbbing nose out of the way.

She laughs when she begins sliding down as he pulls her by the waist so that she's lying on her back and he's hovering on top of her. "Is this the part where we have sex?" she whispers, grinning cheekily, to which he only raises one fine brow.

"If you want to," he says, "but I know you're…"

Sasuke laughs when her green eyes pop and her cheeks grow red. She can't even begin to imagine how he knows that it's the first day of her cycle−well, they've been living together under the same roof for over a year and they've been fucking on a regular schedule, but _still _that's not the kind of information she expects him to just _know_ and casually bring up.

"I know everything about you, Sakura."

She only gives him a teasing look. "Apparently except the fact that I've been in love with you for the past eleven years?"

"Shut up," he grumbles. "You didn't pick up on how I felt, either. I even _told _you−"

"That you _want _me! Like I'm an object to be had!"

He groans in frustration, snapping. "That's not what I−"

She cuts him off with a quick peck on the lips. "I know now, you grump," she says, absently reaching up to trail a finger along his magnificent jawline.

"I love you."

"I know."

When Naruto comes home, he finds his two best friends asleep on the couch. He quickly pads to his room to grab his camera, and comes back to the living room to snap a picture: Sakura asleep in Sasuke's arms, head tucked under his chin, the smallest hint of a smile on his lips.

Finally, something wholesome in his camera roll.

xxx

Sakura can't help but smirk, feeling eyes heavily trained on her naked backside, as she rummages through Sasuke's drawer full of the many neckties his mother buys for him on a yearly basis. She doubts he has a favorite, though, so she picks out the two most expensive ones. When she turns around, she finds her boyfriend already in his bed, back against the headboard, watching her, naked and already half-hard.

"You sure about this?" she asks. She rolls her eyes when he only nods. "I need a verbal confirmation, Sasuke-kun. I don't want to do this unless you're completely okay with it."

"I want it, Sakura," he concedes, voice steady but strained. "Tie me up."

She nearly groans from hearing the submissive command, grip tightening around the ties she's holding. She doesn't think she's ever been this wet before.

"You remember your safe word?"

"Aa."

There's a bounce in her step when she moves towards the bed, giddy as she grabs his wrist to finally tie him to the bedpost. But she yelps when he yanks her forward and she falls into his chest. "Wait," he growls, before capturing her mouth with his. He kisses her deep and hard, his hands roaming all over her body as if to feel her one last time.

"Needy," she says with a cheeky grin when he lets go. "That alright?" she asks, after tying the perfect knot.

"Tighter," he demands, and her pussy throbs.

Once it's tight enough that the veins in his forearms show when he pulls hard against it, she drops herself onto his lap to tie his other arm, straining her body to reach the other end of the bed. She giggles as he trails his lips across her collarbones and whimpers when he flicks his tongue over a nipple. All the while, he could feel how wet she is on his lap.

For the first time in two months, they finally have the apartment to themselves. For the first time since they've made things official, she can finally kiss him without hearing Naruto blanch from some corner of the room and she can press her body against his without fearing being walked in on−which is weird, because Naruto has watched them have sex in the same room, filmed and edited them even… but it's different now. They're _together _now and he's an outsider to this relationship.

They're finally having sex after two months… and she could only imagine how backed up he is.

She gets off of him to admire her handiwork and her mouth falls open in awe. Sakura's never seen him like this, he looks so−she doesn't even know how to describe it. His entire body is tense, already straining against the ties around his wrist, chest heaving and jaw clenched tightly and nostrils flaring. The marks she'd left all over his neck and across his chest are bright red against his pale skin, and they're beautiful. With his legs parted, she could clearly see his cock, red and swollen and glistening with pre-cum, just begging to be touched and licked and sucked. Begging to be toyed with.

Smiling sweetly, she lays down with her head on his thigh, looking up at him with big, round, innocent eyes. Her smile only grows wider when he looks down at her in confusion. Glazed, black eyes follow delicate fingers as they trail across her skin, tracing the roundness of her breast, down her flat stomach just to stop between her legs. And he could hear how wet she is when she rubs herself. "Sasuke-kun…" she purrs.

"What are you doing?" he bites out, even though he knows exactly what she's doing. "We didn't talk about this!"

Sasuke is painfully hard and her mouth is so close to his dick but the little minx is sucking on her fingers instead. And he twitches as she slips them inside her, moans growing louder and louder as two fingers go in and out, in and out. "I hate you so much right now," he growls.

"Oh, yeah? What−" she breaks into a moan as she touches her nipple, alternating between pinching and tweaking, all while she fingers herself faster. "What would you do about it?"

He jerks forward, to no avail. "I will fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for days…"

She pulls her fingers out, covered in thick juices, and begins furiously rubbing at her clit. "Do you want," she breathes hotly against his balls, which makes him wince painfully, "to have my mouth on your cock right now? Or would you rather be… in my tight… wet… cunt?"

"Yes," he answers dumbly and she laughs. He's squirming helplessly by now. "Fuck, Sakura, just−just touch me. _Please_."

She moans as she dips her fingers into her pussy again, just before lifting her head. He breathes in sharply, gritting his teeth to keep himself from actually thanking her when she kindly flattens her tongue against the base of his cock and slowly drags it upward. She wraps her lips tightly around his tip and he moans loudly, unable to hold it in. "How bad do you want it?" she asks after releasing him with a loud pop.

"I've never wanted anything as badly as I want you right now."

"Needy," she breathes, bucking into her own hand. She's rubbing herself so hard that her hips are lifting off of the bed and the look on her face is way too familiar to him. "Sasuke-kun?"

"_What_."

"I'm−about to come…"

"Don't," he growls. Just like that, her hand goes limp between her thighs. She smiles innocently up at him and he couldn't help but think that all he wants is to see those pretty pink lips stretched over his cock while he fucks her throat.

Finally, Sakura crawls onto his lap. The light brush of her sex against his as she positions herself over him is enough to make his entire body shudder with need. Then she slants her mouth over his and swallows his loud groan when she wraps her slick fingers around his member. And she leaves him shamelessly thrusting his hips into her hand. "Sakura," he moans needily.

"What do you want, Sasuke-kun?" she purrs.

"_You_, please. Just ride me−_now_−"

She takes him in easily, wet as she already is, and the moment they are connected nearly steals the breath from his lungs. Breathing raggedly, his head falls forward and rests on her shoulder. He hisses as his almost-painfully hard cock is suddenly deep inside her tight heat, and she holds him there for a moment, like she is also unable to handle the intense and overwhelming sensation.

Sasuke places a soft kiss to the crook of her neck. "Keep going, good girl," he murmurs quietly. "You can take it."

She whimpers as he rolls his hips forward, fucking her slow and deep until she begins meeting his thrusts. Falling into a rhythm is as easy as breathing for Sasuke and Sakura by now, and her pussy begins clamping around him as she rides him faster. Cupping his face, she lifts his face up to meet his mouth in a heated kiss again. She swivels her hips and he lets out a strangled moan like she's dragging the sound out of him.  
"I love you," she rasps against his mouth. "Oh, my god, I love you!"

"I know." He tugs at his restraints and growls in frustration. He thrusts his hips erratically to make up for how desperately he wants to touch her. To hold her body against him, to feel her skin, warm and damp with sweat. To grip her hips while he thrusts savagely into her. To fist his hand in her pink hair and pull at it like she's doing to him.

With his hands out of commission, Sakura dips her own hand between them to rub at her clit once again, grounding her hips into his to take him even deeper. His mouth moves away from hers to nip along her jaw and press stinging kisses down her neck to her collarbones. "I'm so close," she whimpers.

He drags his tongue across her chest, from one hard nipple to the other, and it's when he bites down hard on her tit that she loses it. Her pussy coils and pulses around him, a vice grip forcing him to his own release. He looks up at her in panic despite the haze in his eyes. "It's okay," she says quickly, "come inside me."

She reaches behind her with her other hand, feeling his balls already tightening as he nears climax. She squeezes him and her entire body goes rigid as she comes. He follows close behind, head thrown back with a loud groan. He releases into her and her body quivers with pleasure as his warmth fills her, spreading deep inside.

But Sakura doesn't stop moving, only slows down to roll her hips lazily into his. "Keep going," she moans softly. "Fuck your cum into me."

And her name tumbles out of his mouth, among other things, as she renders him incoherent, fucked stupid.

She only slumps against him when she's squeezed him dry, cheek falling pressed against his shoulder. Even then, she keeps him inside of him. Her entire being tingles in the aftermath and when she can't feel his hands wrap around her in a tight embrace or his fingers sift through her hair, he turns his cheek and presses his lips to the top of her head.

"You're amazing," he murmurs quietly. Then a little more commanding. "Now, untie me."

Giggling, she lazily reaches up to undo the knotted ties. Sore, he stretches his arms and rolls his shoulders before he finally touches her, and she leans into the warmth of his touch. He cups her face in his hands and kisses her soundly with light brushes of his lips.

"Pee break," she says, like clockwork. He hisses when his cock slips out of her and he finds himself having to tamp down the impulse to pull her back into bed when her naked form walks away from him, hips swaying, with his cum dripping down the inside of her thighs.

"Fuck me," he mutters under his breath, before going after her. And when she asks if they should hop into the shower after she's peed and flushed all of him out of her, he can't help but smirk. "Bold of you to assume we're done."

She yelps when he picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

xxx

Sasuke pulls her back into his room and back into his bed after their _third _pee break, and Sakura couldn't help but sigh contentedly when he throws a heavy arm around her from behind him. "Me, too," she whispers, almost sheepishly, as she slips her fingers in the spaces between his and holds his hand close to her heartbeat.

"Hm?"

"I've always wanted to cuddle, too…"

"You're sappy." He buries his face in her hair and breathes her in. She laughs when his lips brush against the nape of her neck, as he starts placing openmouthed kisses across her skin. "Hey," he murmurs into her shoulder. "When we film that video, you're the one getting tied up."

She huffs. "Whatever."

He exhales tiredly and it doesn't take long before he's breathing evenly down her neck. Her eyes slip shut, ready for exhaustion to claim her when a thought strikes. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"I just realized that we're eventually going to have to tell our parents that we're together…"

It takes a couple more minutes before her words sink in and make sense, then Sasuke's eyes snap open, completely horrified by the thought. "Oh, god," he groans, arm only tightening around her and pulling her in even snugger against him.

No doubt their parents would come here if they knew. Their mothers would have a field day already planning their wedding or what to name their grandkids−_as if_ any of it would be up to them. But what gets Sakura is the idea of Fugaku Uchiha having to sit through half a day's drive listening to her own father's insufferable jokes and puns.

She feels Sasuke's lips quirk up against her skin. "You know, tou-san actually thinks your dad's funny."

She nearly chokes. The man has only ever kept a straight face around her dad and the most emotion she's seen in him was the smallest (but most earnest) of smiles whenever he greets her. He was the last person she thought would find her father funny−especially when _nobody _finds Kizashi Haruno funny. "No way!"

Sasuke chuckles behind her. "He recycles your dad's jokes on kaa-san all the time… it's just not as funny when he tells it."

Silence stretches between them once again and she's sure that her boyfriend has already fallen asleep, but−"Hey, loosen your arm a little. I wanna turn around."

Sakura turns and finds that their faces are only centimeters apart. She couldn't help but watch, for a few more seconds, in awe, while he sleeps. Full lips slightly parted, long lashes fluttering against high cheekbones, sex-mussed black hair pushed back and out of his face… her boyfriend is way too pretty.

Eleven years… is a long time to pine after someone, a long time to love someone, but she's ready to love him for longer.

With his eyes still closed, his brows furrow deeply. "Quit staring," he grumbles, before leaning forward and tucking his head under her chin to stay out of her view. "Annoying."

_fin._

* * *

if you enjoy my work, please consider supporting me on ko-fi: **uchiharvno**.


End file.
